Strip Tease
by GlobalDomination
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a stripper at Hot Stuff, a club which Darien came to for his bachelor party. It was love at first sight. But it was a dangerous one. Can it withhold the forces bent on destroying their love? R&R!
1. The Bachelor Party

Author's Note: Hi! I just wanted to start another story that I was thinking of doing a long time ago, but just never had the chance. Anyway, sorry for all my readers but I deleted _Blind Dates Bonanza_ because I just didn't have plot to go with it. I was thinking of turning it into a mystery/drama, but it never worked out. Hopefully you guys will like this story and don't be shy and offer some advice. After all, I am a sucky writer. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the book _Strip Tease _by Carl Hiaasen which this story is based on.

* * *

On the night of August twentieth, the eve of Darien Shields' wedding, his buddies took him to a strip joint for a bachelor party. The club was called _Hot Stuff _and it was famous for its gorgeous nude dancers and excellent drinks. 

It was Darien's friend, Andrew's, idea to have a little fun before the big day and Darien complied. He vowed to himself not to get drunk or become attached to any of the dancers. His fiancee, Beryl, had conncetions and can easily find out what he did on this party.

By midnight, Darien's friends were drunk and blind with lust for the beautiful women on stage. They would have jumped the ladies if it wasn't for the fierce and hulking bouncer by the door, watching all the customers. Paper airplanes with money were thrown to the performers and twenties were being tucked in the dancers' garters. They can certainly afford it...after all, they were all big hotshot company owners weren't they?

Even though Darien was loaded, he remained sober and didn't look up once at the women grinding on stage. He was irritated by the loud music and bright lights and wanted to go home.

"Oh, c'mon Darien...Serena is coming up next, and I heard she's the best dancer of this joint," Andrew slurred, waving away Darien's pleas to leave.

"All right, we'll see this Serena, then can we come home?" Darien asked his friends.

After complaining for a little bit, they agreed and got ready their money for Serena. 'The Moon Princess' the men called her and it was true. Serena was as mysterious and as beautiful as the moon, like a goddess shining in the sky...untouchable...unreachable.

Suddenly, the lights on stage flickered, then died. A spotlight in the middle of the stage appeared and the curtains opened to reveal a small form covered in white robes lined with silk.

The men in the bar cheered as Serena twirled her robe and flung it aside.

Darien was awestruck by the vision of loveliness before him.

Serena had long, golden tresses hanging past her small, curvy waist. She w as petite and sculpted to perfection. Serena was wearing a white, lace G-string and a tight fitting bra which her breasts were spilling over.

Then the music started and Serena began to dance. She danced like the water, graceful and always changing. She was lost in the depths of every motion. She didn't notice the drunken men shouting hoarse with lust, but only the music...the music...

Darien was captivated by Serena's movements, by her soulful, blue eyes filled with emotion and spoke of so much sorrow and the hope of entering a completely different world.

Their eyes met.

1, 2, 3, off came the top. Serena's chest was now in full view of the audience. Louder cheers and lewd whistles erupted from the crowd.

Darien's eyes never left Serena's and her eyes never left his. Everything disappeared, the men, the lights, the club, only Serna, Darien, and the music.

4, 5, 6, off came the G-string. Serena was now left dancing in her white, high-heeled sandals. Bills were thrown on stage and Serena stretched her muscles to smile and blow a kiss. The men were ready to stick their tongues in electric sockets for her.

Then, the song was over, the dancing finished. Serenity picked up her clothes along with the money, blew another kiss and disappeared behind the curtains.

Darien remained sitting and staring at where Serena had been. Remembering her eyes...those eyes...

* * *

Sorry if not much material in this story. I kinda just wanted to introduce the story, but I promise more stuff next chapter. Tell me what you like and what you hate so I can make improvements. Your reviews will encourage me to update faster (hint, hint), so once again don't be shy to press that 'review' button. 


	2. Thoughts of You

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers out there! So far, no flames...wow! Anyway, here's another chapter, don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or _Strip Tease _by Carl Hiaasen from which some of my ideas are based on.

* * *

"Good job dancing there, girl!" Mina cheered Serena as the two got ready in the dressing room to go home after a day of tiring dancing. 

Serena smiled in thanks at Mina, but said nothing. She was too busy thinking about the tall, dark-haired stranger withmidnight-blue eyes. He looked atSerena in such a way that made her heart flutter.

Who was this man?

After putting on a lavender blouse and a pair of jeans, Serena put up her hair and turned to Mina.

"I'm ready, let's go!"

"All right," Mina replied and the two said goodbye to the other strippers who were either going to go on stage or also going home.

As they walked to the parking lot, Mina chattered about a man who tipped her $50.

"He was so cute! And then he asked me if..." chattered the other blonde as Serena pretended to listen.

Thoughts of those haunting blue eyes filled Serena's mind...he didn't look at her with lust as the other men...but with such a look...such a look...

The two got in Serena's car and even as Serena was driving...she thought of the knee-weakening look the stranger gave her.

* * *

"Whaddid I tell ya? Huh? Was _Hot Stuff _awesome or what?"Andrew asked Darien as they headed home after the long, rowdy party. 

Darien nodded distractedly, he was still thinking of the dancing goddess with the blue eyes which had so pulled him into the depths of something he cannot understand.

"I think the dancer...Raye...was the hottest," commented Chad as the men headed to their cars.

"Nah...it was Mina," said Andrew.

"What do you think Darien?" asked Greg, noticing Darien's silence.

"Huh? What?" Darien snapped out of his thoughts about Serena.

"Who did you think was the sexiest dancer?" Andrew inquired Darien.

"None of them, really," Darien replied in a cold voice.

He was tired and ready to go home. Besides, no dancers held his attention...except...except the one with the eyes.

The blue ones. The ones which spoke of so much emotion...invisible to those who didn't look.

Serena, 'The Moon Princess' they called her. Such a beauty. But it wasn't the beauty Darien was thinking about as they went in their cars and rode home.

No...it was the sad and vulnerable look in Serena's eyes.

The look that gave Darien a sudden urge to protect and comfort her. To tell her everything was all right, and that he will be there for her.

"This is ridiculous! I don't even know that girl, but yet...but yet...I felt such a strong conncection from the moment I saw those eyes..." Darien thought.

"Honey, what's wrong...are you tired?"

Darien snapped out of his trance and glanced quickly at Beryl who was looking at him worriedly

"No...I'm just fine, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed," he replied wearily.

"All right. I'll see you in the morning sweetheart," Beryl pecked Darien goodnight and he kissed her back in such a disheartened way that it made Beryl suspicious.

"Hmm...I wonder what's gotten into him?" she thought when her fiancee left for bed and dove into all sorts of different possibilities that made Darien so weary.

Beryl Williams was a clever woman. Clever enough to know that her marriage to Darien Shields would ensure her wealthiness as well as the happiness of her father and Darien's grandfather.

Beryl and Darien had mettwo months ago in a party and both the Shields and the Williams were very happy to see that the two hit it off perfectly.

It was no surprise when Beryl's and Darien's engagement were announced. Not only was it afine match, but it also meant a great business merger for both families.

"Seduce them and use them," was Beryl's ironclad rule and she can still remember with a smile the moment she and Darien first met and made love and how she convinced him to be her husband.

* * *

Flashback 

"Hello. My name is Beryl Williams, do I have the pleasure of meeting the one and only Darien Shields?" Beryl greeted the tall, handsome man.

"Yes, you do, though I hardly think it is any more pleasurable than meeting you, Ms. Williams," Darien replied with an easy smile.

Beryl giggled. She was wearing a tight, red dress with a low neckline and a pair of fetching red strapped sandals.

"This is going to be easy," she thought as Darien and she chatted and laughed like friends.

Darien had no intentions of being more than friends with Beryl, but then there was that one fateful night.

Beryl and Darien were on the terrace of Darien's apartment, drinking a couple of glasses of wine.

"Oh, Darien. You are such a charming person. I can't believe you're still single,"

"I just don't feel like committing to any one yet," Darien replied smiling.

Beryl slid closer until her arm was touching his.

"But you're so handsome...and intelligent. I'd be glad to date you," she winked up at him.

Darien laughed uncomfortably. Herchestwas now pushing against his arm.

"What do you say to a little rendezvous, eh, Darien?" Beryl said as she slinked her hand up his leg slyly.

"Um...I don't..." Darien stuttered as Beryl unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground.

"C'mon...you know you want it," Beryl had whispered as she pulled Darien's face close for a kiss.

"What the hell...I haven't been laid for weeks...and she's sexy...I'll go ahead," Darien had thought as their lips joined.

It was a very bad decision.

A fewweeks later, Beryl had come to Darien and demanded to be married.

Darien had refused...until Beryl showed him the papers that she was pregnant...which stopped Darien's rejecions.

Their engagement was announced and the Shields and the Williams were both very glad for the seemingly joyous couple. They didn't know that Darien despised every moment he spent with Beryl. There was no love in it. It was pure, simple, business.

And for Beryl, it was pure, simple victory.

* * *

As Beryl thought about Darien and her unknown plans for him, Darien thought about Serena, and she was thinking also of the dark-haired stranger which had such piercing blue eyes...

* * *

There ya go! I hope you liked it. I have so many ideas for this story that I don't know which to do! Maybe I'll do them all! By the way, notice my penname? If you press that review button and review my story...maybe I'll let you have a coutnry when I've achieved global dominion. Just a little hint. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll try to update A.S.A.P.! 


	3. When They Met

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews. For the sake of all you loyal readers out there, I tried to make this chapter longer. Hopefully I'll be able to explain why Serena (the innocent one) is doing something soun-Serena-ish as strip dancing in the next chapter. Anyway, keep reading and keep reviewing...I do love all your compliments and tips to be a better writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or _Strip Tease _by Carl Hiaasen from which some of my ideas are based on.

* * *

Serena sighed contently as the hot water sprayed across her skin. She was happy to be out of the club and be alone again. 

Serena liked being alone, it gave her such peaceful tranquility to just lay back and think. But being a strip dancer take up much of her time that there's little left for rest.

_If only...if only..._

Yes, if only, if only. Serena thought about her past, her shattered past...and her shattered present.

* * *

Flashback 

"Hi, I didn't know beautiful angels like to observe a poor painter at work."

Those were his first words to her.

"Oh...well...um...thank you."

Was her reply.

Serena had not planned on meeting Seiya...and falling in love with him.

It was at the beach, where some painters liked to paint the crested waves and the gorgeous sunsets and sold them to tourists, couples, and those who are willing to buy.

Serena had a fight with her sister earlier and had decided to cool off by taking a walk by the sea. It was almost daybreak and the sun was bleeding through the sky when she got there.

She had walked alongthe shore, thinking of her sisterwhen shesawthe handsome young man with black hair and a long ponytail streaming down his back.

He was looking out to the horizon, seeing beyond the sunset and through the colors and splashes of shades. Every now and then, he paused to dab some paint on his brush and onto the canvas before him.

Serena had taken a few hesitating steps and just watched him work for a few minutes when he suddenly looked up and glanced at her.

Then he had said those words...those words which sent her blushing and stammering.

Seiya was 21 then and Serena was 20. Fresh out of college, Seiya began painting several scenes and was painting at the beach when he met Serena.

He was entranced by her lustruous beauty and radiance and jumped at the opportunity of a romance.

Serena was rich, gorgeous, young, and best of all, naive.

Seiya was sly and clever and he knew the poor girl was easily charmed.

So, he took her out on several dates and had fun. If it wasn't for the fact that Seiya was only dating her for the money, he would've happily married her on the spot.

Then came the day.

They had been lying on the beach, watching the beautiful waves and the sinking sun.

"Hmm...Seiya...I love the beach, you know why?" Serena had asked in a dreamy whisper.

"I don't know, why?" he replied, playing along.

"Because the beach was where I met you," Serena said looking up at Seiya's handsome face.

"Ahhh...well the beach is my favorite place too," Seiya said, nibbling on Serena's earlobe.

Serena felt goosebumps rise on her skin as Seiya began to kiss her neck. It was always like this when they got intimate. The electric sensation of being so close...but they haven't yet made love.

Somehow, Serena didn't want to...she felt uncertain, anxious at the thought of giving up her virginity. Sometimes she was so tempted, but always restrained herself at the last minute. It was hard, but Serena was doubtful. And she always told herself that her doubtfulness about sleeping with Seiya could come to no good.

_It's just because it's my first time. _

She wanted to think, to believe, on that day. But deep down Serena knew something was wrong.

"Why?" she had asked, beginning to pant as Seiya's tongue wandered along her collarbone.

"Because it's the place where I'm going to make love to you," he murmured softly and took off the bikini top Serena was wearing.

Serena gasped at his words and was about to stop him, but he stopped her words with a kiss.

She melted against him and kissed him back with such fervor.

Ending the passionate embrace, Seiya looked deep into Serena's eyes.

"Please, Serena, everyday, I try to control myself from ravaging you. You're like a goddess, so beautiful, so unreachable. But for the man who loves you so much...can you be reachable?

"Y-y-yes..." she trembled with fear and excitement as Seiya eagerly kissed her.

End of flashback

* * *

_"I'd been such a fool!" _Serena thought as she laid her forehead against her pillow. 

Serena finished showering and layed on her bed awaiting sleep as thoughts of the dark past penetrated her mind.

_"How did I fall for that trap? I told myself, I told myself...never mind what I told myself, but I was in love! Or so I thought...he changed it all! Curse him! I shall never let his hideous name touch my lips. I spit at his feet, wherever he is now...successful, happy..." _

Serena tossed and turned at the scenes which reappeared before her all night.

* * *

Well, there you go! I have something that will, perhaps, make you all hate Seiya in the next chapter. Please don't. Seiya is a great character, and it is no fault of his what he plays in this story of mine. He is just a pawn in a great chess game of fiction. Oh, and I made up a parody yesterday at Pizza Hut: _Home, home on the range, where the deer and the antelope play. Where the cows will roam, and the pigs will roam...and the monkeys will dance everyday_! 

Hate it? Love it? (I'm talking about the chapter). Please review and let me know!


End file.
